Teamwork
by Josephine de Chagny
Summary: Wendy Testaburger is not happy, not happy at all. Amidst growing concerns that South Park Elementary is becoming too 'clique-y,' she finds herself stuck in a work group with Eric Cartman and Butters Stotch. Butters she can handle, but if Eric doesn't learn to shut his mouth...


"No way," Wendy said angrily as Mr. Garrison read off the assigned groups for their big history project, "no _fucking_ way am I working with Eric Cartman on this!"

"Eh! What's wrong with working with me?" Cartman demanded.

"Now, Wendy, Principal Victoria wants you all to learn how to work together with everyone or some crap so I had to move all the groups around. You're not the only one who's upset by the changes, I'm sure," Mr. Garrison said.

"But it isn't fair!" Wendy said, "I've had straight A's all year, he's going to drag me down!"

"Eh!" Cartman grunted angrily as he hopped down from his chair. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this!"

"Shut up, fat ass," said Stan, not moving his head from where it rested on his arms on his desk. This argument had been going for what seemed like an eternity, and it was giving him a headache.

"Eh!"

"Sit down and shut up!" Mr. Garrison hollered, "Nobody's changing groups and that's final!"

"But Mr. Garrison—" Wendy pleaded.

"No, Wendy. You're just going to have to suck it up and work with Eric on this one."

"God!" Wendy pounded her fists angrily against her desk and she stared at the floor. Butters she could work with, but Cartman? Even just thinking about it was making her angry. He never took anything seriously and she knew that she and Butters would end up carrying the entirety of the project while he sat on his fat ass.

"All right, so your reports are due on Friday, and everyone must participate in the final report or your entire group will get an F," Mr. Garrison said as he sat down at his desk.

Wendy groaned angrily as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. As everyone gathered up their things, Butters approached her desk.

"Oh boy, Wendy," he said cheerfully, "we're gonna have a lot of fun working on this project, huh?"

Rather than answer, Wendy hit her head against her desk repeatedly before getting up and walking past him. The boy followed her like a puppy to her locker, babbling near-incoherently about his ideas for their visual aids and what part he wanted to research.

As Wendy bent over her backpack to pack up her books, Butters called, "Oh, h-hey Eric! Are you as excited about our project as I am?"

"Hell yeah I'm excited," Cartman said, putting his arm around Wendy's shoulders. She froze, her eyes wide. She could feel the rage building inside her. "With Wendy in our group, we'll get an A for sure!"

"Take your arm off of me before I _break_ it off," Wendy growled. Cartman laughed, but pulled away as Wendy turned to hit him.

"Woah, Wendy, it's cool, we're cool."

"No, we're not," she said, "you better pull your weight with this project or I will kick your ass."

"Hahaha yeah right," Cartman laughed. Wendy grabbed the front of Cartman's jacket and shoved him against the lockers.

"I mean it, Cartman!" she shouted, "If you don't do your part—"

"All right, all right, sheesh," Cartman said, holding his hands up as though to calm her down. Wendy glared at him for another couple of moments before letting him go and grabbing her backpack. "_Someone_'s on their period," Cartman whispered loudly to Butters, who giggled.

"_What_ did you say?" Wendy asked as she slammed her locker closed.

"Oh, hamburgers," Butters said, covering his mouth with both hands.

"I can't believe I'm stuck working with a misogynistic pig like you!" she shrieked, "Just because I'm mad does not mean I'm menstruating!"

"…So you _are_ on your period," Cartman said, chuckling. Wendy groaned with frustration and punched him in the face as hard as she could.

Cartman dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes as Wendy stepped over him and headed for the exit. Butters stood shifting his weight nervously next to Cartman for another minute before carefully sidestepping around the boy and running to catch up with Wendy.


End file.
